A Time With No History
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Adam was radiant, and it was hard not to stare.


**Title:** A Time With No History  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** Saw  
 **Setting:** A beach on Long Island  
 **Pairing:** Lawrence Gordon/Adam Faulkner-Stanheight  
 **Characters:** Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight, Alison Gordon  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 597  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Fluff, Introspection  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Adam was radiant, and it was hard not to stare.

 **AN:** I'm really blasting through things today! I'm actually really happy about that, I'm always so worried when I lose the writing bug for a few days. Hopefully I'll be able to get things done today, that's all I really want. Hope you guys enjoy!

 **A Time With No History** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Long Island bathed in the glow of a setting sun, reds, oranges and purples melting into the deep indigo of the night, the shapes of birds soaring to their nests for the night the only thing breaking the sky. Even the clouds had flown the coop, leaving the sky to its gradient of color and sleepy, lazy way of encompassing the city. Stars began to glow faintly, like a thousand diamonds strewn across a blue blanket, and even the streetlights were jealous of how they twinkled and glittered high above them.

Taking a slow sip of his beer, Lawrence glanced to the side to see Adam's covetous staring, watching the fading light play over his face. It was times like these that the twenty-eight year old at his side looked impossibly young, maybe even fragile. A flickering glance to the other's shoulder reminded him of what he'd done to the kid beside him. No matter how hard he tried, Lawrence had a hard time seeing Adam as an adult, sometimes. He was too silly to be twenty-eight. Too lost in the world, too fearful of having responsibility.

Maybe that was what attracted Lawrence's attention. Adam was nothing like Alison, in more ways than just anatomy. Alison had always been shrill, had always known what she wanted and took it. Adam knew what he wanted but couldn't always figure out just how to get there. He was rash, rude and unashamed to be himself. It was refreshing, in a way, to see someone so unafraid to live even if they scraped at the bottom of the barrel for the scraps of society.

Not that Adam had to worry about money, anymore.

"You gonna stop staring?" Adam finally asked, leaning back on his hands, legs out in front of him. He didn't take his eyes off of the sky, even as Lawrence sputtered a little against the bottle at his lips. Had he really been staring that long? Obviously he'd forgotten to actually take a drink.

"You're radiant, Adam, I can't help it." Lawrence had decided, since their brush with Jigsaw, that he wasn't going to hide his love anymore. It helped a lot that Adam was so important to him. Leaning over to kiss the other, he sighed against his cheek. "I love you."

"I know." Adam replied with a wink, turning his head to kiss Lawrence's lips. "I love you, too." It had been hard, at first, for the two of them to admit that. But, now, it felt so natural it was a wonder they hadn't said it the second Adam had woken up in the hospital.

Scooting over to sit behind Adam, Lawrence held him close, legs on either side of his hips. Arms wrapping around his torso, he rested his head on the other's shoulder.

"This was a good idea." He whispered, "Just spend some time at the beach." Even if the sand was hard to walk on with his prosthetic. It was better than the alternative; staying home and being miserably cooped up.

"Of course it was! It was mine." Adam chuckled, and Lawrence relished in the feeling of it against his chest. It was always good to know that Adam was still alive, that he wasn't broken beyond repair. Plus, he had a laugh that could melt hearts.

"Of course." Lawrence snickered, kissing down his neck and resting his nose at the nape of the other's neck. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, until the sun was in bed and the moon rose high above them.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** I'm having too much fun, I think. Busting out some good stuff, I hope! ; u; See you in the next one!

Prompt: Gloaming: defined as twilight and dusk; the day's end, the glittery, transient echo when time and nature meet.


End file.
